ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prey Becomes Predator
Prey Becomes Predator is the fourth episode of the second season of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and the seventeenth episode overall. Plot Darama was working with Dr. Ammunition. They were working on a device that could advance the predators, called the Nemetrix. Dr. Ammunition put in the regulator that E.V.O.lved stole from the Simplicitrix. "Finally. Rhyenheart's destruction will be of the happening." Darama put the device on Jagger. Jagger used the device to transform into Terroranchula, and back into his default form. "Perfect. Now, go! And destroy Richard 10!" Meanwhile, Richard was once again training with Blukic and Driba as Kickin Hawk. "Richard, I think you have done enough with Kickin Hawk. Maybe it's time you tried a different alien to train with." "Fine." Kickin Hawk pressed the Simplicitrix, and was transformed into Ball Weevil. "How about this one? Or does it BUG you?" Blukic shook his head, pressed a button, then tentacles came out around Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil jumped back, and shot a goop bomb at the tentacles, causing them to blow up. "Too easy." Suddenly, and alarm went off. Blukic pulled up the radar, showing it to be at Tacopolis. "Are you serious? This will be, like, the millionth time I fight there." Ball Weevil transformed back and ran outside. He pressed the Simplicitrix and became Crystalline. He flew off to Tacopolis. At Tacopolis, Crystalline transformed back, and saw Jagger. He looked at the Simplicitrix. "Please, Simplicitrix. DON'T give me Extermigator." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and was transformed into Smoke Stack. "Smoke Stack? I haven't used this alien in forever." Smoke Stack walked around the corner, and was tackled by Jagger. "Get off me, stupid kitty kat!" Smoke Stack threw him off, and got up. Jagger jumped at his forehead, and hit the Simplicitrix. There was a large explosion of red and blue. Richard got up, and saw Jagger running off. "I don't think so, Jagger!" Richard was about to press the Simplicitrix, but he saw that it was something else. It was a black panel with a blue faceplate with a grey tooth pattern on it. "Woah, what happened to the Simplicitrix?" The device glowed blue. "Well, I guess, if anything, I could use Wildmutt." Richard scanned through the device, and didn't see Wildmutt anywhere. "I don't recognize any of these- Wait. Crabdozer? Buglizard? Slamworm? What are Darama's predators doing in this thing?" He continued searching through the device. "Fine. If I don't have Wildmutt to track Jagger, then, track a Jagger, with a Jagger." Richard pressed the device, and became Terroranchula. "Terroranchula? Really?" He pressed the device again, and became Mucilator. "Stupid predator Simplicitrix thing." He pressed it again, and became Slendhawk. "The Slenderman penguin guy? Are you serious?" He pressed it one more time. "Jagger! Finally!" He started sniffing around, and ran into Jagger's foot. He looked up, and saw Jagger and Darama. "Rhyneheart? You have tmy Nemetrix?" "So that's what the stupid thing's called. Serioulsy, you need to work on this thing." He looked at Jagger's collar. "The Simplicitrix? So THAT'S where it went!" "Yes. Jagger, now!" Darama whistled, and Jagger used the Simplicitrix to transform into Extermigator. "Your own prey, Jagger? I would expect more." Jagger tackled Extermigator, and gnawed on his arm. Darama whistled again. "Come, Jagger. We must study this more depthfully." Darama and Jagger ran off. "Yeah, you better run!" Jagger transformed back into Richard. Suddenly, Azmuth appeared. "You fool! You let Darama get the Simplicitrix!" "And I was supposed to know that if Jagger hit the Simplicitrix it would trade out for the Nemetrix how?" Azmuth thought for a minute. "Touche, earthling. But you must learn the ways of the Nemetrix in order to get the Simplicitrix back on your wrist." "Yeah, like THAT will happen. Which it would if I had UN-NAMED!" "That has nothing to do with it. Just learn how to use the Nemetrix, and then get the Simplicitrix back." Azmuth teleported away. Richard scanned through the Nemetrix again, then transformed into Crabdozer, Buglizard, and Tyrannopede. Suddenly, Darama came up behind him. "What do you want this time, Vulpimancer?" "In all honesty, the Nemetrix. The Simplicitrix can only turn my predators into their prey. And nothing else." "Sucks for you then." Gatordog jumped over Darama, and transformed into Un-Named. Richard transformed into Gatordog and defeated him. Slendhawk took the Simplicitrix, put it on his collar, and became K-9. Richard became Slendhawk and beat him. Gastrosaurus did the same, became Crystalline, and Gastrosaurus beat him. Megal took it, became Electrickill, and Megal defeated him. "I believe THIS belongs to me." Megal took the Simplicitrix, put it on his collar, and became Electrickill. "Finally! Got it back! Uh-oh." He saw the predators were surrounding him. He shocked all of them, but Megal was unaffected. He picked up Electrickill. He transformed into NRG, but failed to harm him. "Fine, if I can't give him energy," He transformed into Feedback. "I'll just have to take it away." He took his plugs, took away Megal's energy, jumped up, and transforrmed into Diesel, and rammed Megal. Darama teleported him and his predators away. Diesel saw the Nemetrix on the ground, and rolled over it. "All this prey vs. predator stuff has gotten me hungry. Time to get some tacos." Major Events *Richard gains the Nemetrix. *Azmuth makes his Alpha-Omegaverse debut. *Richard transforms into Ball Weevil and Smoke Stack for the first time in Alpha-Omegaverse. Simplicitrix debuts *Ball Weevil *Smoke Stack Characters *Richard *Blukic *Driba *Azmuth (first reappearance) Villains *Darama *Dr. Ammunition *Jagger Aliens Used Simplicitrix by Richard *Kickin Hawk *Ball Weevil (first reappearance) *Crystalline *Smoke Stack (first reappearance) *Electrickill *NRG *Feedback *Diesel Nemetrix by Richard *Terroranchula (accidental; selected alien was Jagger) *Mucilator (accidental; selected alien was Jagger) *Slendhawk (accidental; selected alien was Jagger) *Jagger *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Tyrannopede *Gatordog *Slendhawk *Gastrosaurus Nemetrix by Jagger *Terroranchula Simplicitrix by Jagger *Extermigator Simplicitrix by Gatordog *Un-Named Simplicitrix by Slendhawk *K-9 Simplicitrix by Gastrosaurus *Crystalline Simplicitrix by Megal *Electrickill Themes NRG Rasputin vs. Stalin Instrumental Feedback Edison vs. Tesla Instrumental Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes in Richard 10